Red Roses and White Snowflakes
by FullmetalSpartan96
Summary: A couple of weeks after the initiation into Beacon, Weiss and Ruby have grown closer together. One day, Weiss discovers that Ruby has strong feelings for her. As much as Weiss has started to care for Ruby, could she possibly return the girl's feelings. RubyxWeiss. Don't like, don't read.


Picture was made with the mmd models made by xXNekoZeldaXx on DA.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ruby nor the characters. It would be awesome if I did, but they do belong to RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum.**

* * *

Weiss yawned quietly during the middle of class. Normally, Weiss paid full attention in class, but the professor was talking only about himself and not about the subject for which this class is for, and who wants to listen to a narcissist talk about himself for nearly a full hour anyway. Weiss looked over at Ruby, who was drawing something. She couldn't make out what it was, but she saw a glimpse of the corner of it, which seems to be more artistic than how she drew that one picture during the first day of class.

"What are you drawing, Ruby?" Weiss whispered to her younger teammate.

Ruby jumped up and tried to hide the picture. "I-it's nothing." Ruby replied, trying to hide the picture from Weiss.

Weiss knew for sure that it was definitely not "nothing." Weiss grabbed the piece of paper. "Come on, let me see." Weiss tried to pull away the paper, but Ruby still had a pretty tight grip on the drawing. The two girls started pulling the paper back and forth. Ruby kept on telling Weiss to stop, and Weiss said she wasn't going to until she saw the drawing. Blake and Yang's attentions were drawn into the quarrel between Weiss and Ruby. Luckily, the professor was too focused on talking about himself to notice the girls fighting over the picture.

Weiss finally managed to yank the picture out of Ruby's hands. The picture was a sketch of both Ruby and Weiss holding hands, and there was a border of roses around the drawing of the two girls. The roses were both shaded differently which means they were both red and white roses, and just outside the border of roses, there were little hearts on each corner of the paper.

Weiss was impressed with Ruby's drawing skills, but she was more curious about why was Ruby drawing a picture of the both of them with hearts on the picture. Weiss looked at Ruby, and her face was completely red. Before Weiss could ask Ruby what the meaning of the drawing was, the bell rang and Ruby was out of the room within seconds.

The other three girls of team RWBY got up and left the classroom. As they were walking along the halls of Beacon, Yang and Blake took a look at Ruby's picture. Yang said teasingly, "It looks like my little sister has a crush on you, Weiss."

Weiss asked skeptically, "You don't really think that's what it is, do you?"

Blake said, "Well, why else would Ruby draw something like that?"

"I suppose you're right." Weiss thought to herself, _Are they right though. Could she actually be in love with me?_

Yang said, "Well, more importantly, I want to know what you think about this, Weiss. How do you feel about Ruby?"

* * *

Ruby was pacing back and forth around the cliff in front of Beacon. She wasn't sure what to do now. "I can't believe that Weiss saw that picture," Ruby said to herself. "I know that drawing it in the same room as her was a dumb idea, but I didn't expect her to actually take interest in what I was doing. But what am I going to do now? If I go back to our room, she'll most likely be there, and we'll most likely end up having an awkward discussion."

Ruby let herself drop to her knees and lied down, similar to what she did on the day she arrived at Beacon. "I can't bring myself to tell Weiss how I feel about her. I mean we're both girls. What if she doesn't return my feelings?" Ruby closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh. "I am so screwed."

* * *

It was around 9:30, and Weiss was searching the school grounds for Ruby. After class ended, she, Yang, and Blake went back to their dorm room, but Ruby wasn't there. They expected her to have come back eventually, but she never showed up. So, the three of them decided to split up and go search for their team leader. Weiss ran out towards the cliff, and Ruby was sitting near the edge. Weiss walked towards Ruby.

Ruby heard some footsteps behind her. She turned her head to see Weiss coming to her. However, Ruby got up and quickly ran off. "Wait, Ruby!" Weiss called out and started chasing after her. Ruby was starting to leave Weiss behind little by little, but Weiss wasn't going to let Ruby get away. Weiss unsheathed Myrtenaster and stabbed it into the ground. Ice exploded out of the ground in a trail following Ruby. The ice had caught up to her and captured her foot, causing her to drop to the ground.

Weiss had caught up to Ruby and paused to take a breath. "Y-you are r-really fast," she stated in between breaths.

"Let me go!" Ruby demanded, trying to get her leg out of the ice but to no avail.

Weiss kneeled down next to Ruby. "Not until we've talked about your drawing." Ruby's face was already turning to a light shade of red. "Do you have strong feelings for me, Ruby?"

Now Ruby's face was colored really dark red. "Y-yes," she replied.

"Then why haven't you told me?" Weiss asked.

"Because I was afraid of what you might say…" Yang walked up and saw Ruby and Weiss talking, but they hadn't noticed her. Yang, curious to see how things would turn out, hid behind a tree to eavesdrop on them. The two girls sat there for a moment, but then Ruby asked, "How do YOU feel about this?"

Weiss's cheek turned a little pink. "I-I don't know. I mean, it feels a little weird because both you and I are girls. I do care about you a lot, but it just doesn't feel right."

"Oh…" Weiss saw Ruby's eyes fill with depression. It pained her to see the usually cheerful girl look so sad.

"But that doesn't mean we can't try to see if things work out."

Ruby's head shot up. "Really?!" The depression in her eyes was replaced with hope, hope that things will work out.

Weiss smiled kindly and nodded. "Yes. We can try dating and stuff, and see if things could get more serious from there."

Ruby felt as if a lot of weight was lifted off of her heart. Ruby pulled Weiss into a hug. "Thank you, Weiss."

Weiss returned the hug, and she had the ice that caught Ruby melt. Yang decided it was time to interrupt. "Hey, Ruby, we've been looking everywhere for you," Yang acted as if she had just arrived. "What were you doing out here at this time of night?"

Weiss and Ruby stood up. "Oh, nothing," Ruby replied. "I just had to do a bit of walking."

"Well, anyway, we should probably find Blake and head back to our dorm room."

Ruby nodded, "Right."

They were about to walk off, but Yang stopped Weiss. "Go on ahead of us, Ruby," said Yang, "I'm gonna have a little chat with Weiss."

"Okay." Ruby ran back off to the building.

When Ruby was gone, Yang turned to Weiss and asked casually, "So, you two are going to start dating, are you?"

Weiss nodded, "Yes we are Yang. But why don't you get straight to the point. I know you wouldn't talk to me in private just to ask if I was going to date your sister."

Yang's face changed from casual to serious. "Alright then. As you know, I am Ruby's older sister, and I love her very much, and that also means it's my job as her big sister to protect her." Weiss had a good feeling about where this conversation was heading. "So, I need to tell you this. If you break up with Ruby because you don't actually swing that way, I'll understand that much, but if for any other reasons, you break Ruby's heart or make her cry, well, let's say you'd better watch your back, or bad things will happen."

"Trust me; I would never want to break her heart."

"I hope so." Yang and Weiss started to walk back to their dorm. "So, do you think things will work out between the two of you?"

Weiss shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I care about Ruby a lot, but I don't know if it is like a sisterly-love sort of thing, or if it actually is love. But I guess we'll find out soon enough." The two walked quietly for a moment, then Weiss added, "By the way, where did Ruby get those amazing drawing skills, because that one drawing she made of the professor wasn't very good."

"Ruby has always been a great artist. It's just that who would actually put in that much effort into a drawing to make fun of someone?"

"You got a good point there."

* * *

Weiss and Yang entered their dorm to find Blake reading a book, and Ruby sleeping on Weiss's bed. Weiss asked Blake, "Why is Ruby sleeping on my bed?"

Blake replied, "She found me on the way back, and on the way here, she said she was feeling really tired. When we got in, she instantly lied down and fell asleep."

Weiss approached the bed and watched Ruby sleeping in her bed. Weiss let out a sigh. "She looks so cute. I can't wake her up just to get her to move."

Yang asked, "So, what're you going to do?"

"It's still my bed, isn't it? We'll just share it tonight," Weiss replied with a tint of red covering her face. Blake held back an intrigued look and continued to read her book, and Yang couldn't help but smirk.

Yang stretched out her arms and yawned. "Alright, but you better not do anything funny to her tonight."

Weiss's face became an even darker shade of red. "O-of course not!" she yelled. "Why would you think I'd do something like that?!"

Yang laughed and replied, "Oh, I was just messing with you."

Weiss had gotten dress in her nightclothes and got into the bed next to Ruby. Weiss stared at Ruby's face as she slept. The more Weiss looked at Ruby, the faster her heart starting to beat. Weiss closed her eyes to go to sleep, but she kept on wondering why her heart was beating so fast. Just before she had completely fallen asleep, Weiss wondered, _Is it really because of love._

* * *

So there's the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Any constructive criticism will be very much appreciated. Any negative comments will be ignore.


End file.
